


Stranger from the night

by VINNYCHASE



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VINNYCHASE/pseuds/VINNYCHASE
Summary: On her way to westeros daenerys stops to rest along with her army on a nearby island, she encounters a strange man of mystery.... Or does she?. Once again I'm bad at summaries but it's basically a daenerys smut fest.
Kudos: 2





	Stranger from the night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own game of thrones or a song of ice and fire in any way shape or form.

The drums rang loudly in the air as sweaty bodies riled against each other in the moonlight. Voices could be heard chanting some form of praise in the distance, in a tongue she could not understand. She gulped down the rest of her drink, what was left of it anyway. She turned her head to the fothraki guard to her right asking him to go fill it back up for her. He was apprehensive of course but could not deny his khaleesi her wishes. In a moment she was left alone on the balcony, she didn't feel the need to bring more than one guard with her on her exploration of the island.

They were only four days away from westeros, four days away from her dream, her conquest, her birthright. They had decided to stop here in this unknown land in the middle of essos and westeros for the night. Tyrion had mentioned the name of the land to her once but she didn't care enough to remember. Her mind was stuck on what she would and should do once made it back to her homeland. She had grown stronger and braver during her time in essos yet she couldn't stop the nerves from shaking her to her core as she thought about her objective.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as a flicker of red caught her eye below the balcony on the bottom floor. She tried to get a closer look but nothing was there. She turned to her left and was met with a hooded figure leaning on the balcony next to her. She didn't jump despite the thundering of her heart in her chest.

"sorry for scaring princess" he said looking at her with only one eye, the other was covered by his hair. He looked to be only three or four inches taller than her. "what makes you think I was frightened?" she aksed as calmly as she could in her mind wishing her dothraki would come back so she could have protection in case this stranger proved to be some sort of assassin.

"I can hear your heartbeat" he said standing up straight before offering his right hand "my name is garth, nice to meet you queen daenerys"

"how do you know my name?"

After arriving on this island she had explored quite a bit of it with missandei and tyrion accompanied by a legion of before realizing that Noone knew who she was. She had a felt a bit of offense but also relief at the knowledge, at least she would not need to deal with any attempts on her life and she could walk freely among the people without drawing too much attention to herself. Yet here he was, this stranger knew her name and status.

"tales of your conquests have traveled far and wide so much so they've reached even my corner of the world"

"where would that be exactly"

The man shifted uncomfortably before climbing and sitting on the edge of the balcony with his eyes closed. She could see the outline of his raven colored hair, his only visible eye opened and settled upon her own. She looked him up and down taking in his appearance, what little of it she could see in the dark, he wore a Grey fur like cloke which covered almost his entire fraim. The cloke reached just above his knees allowing his black pants to be visible, and his feet were clad in dark leather strapped boots.

She was so busy drinking him in that she didn't even notice how long and awkward the silence between them had grown since she asked him the question.

"you don't need to where I come from princess, I am just an admirer of your work from afar, tell me what do you think of this festival?" 

"what should I make of it?" 

"do you know what language these people are speaking, what this ritual means for them or any clue whatsoever about the inner workings of this island?" 

"I'm only here for the night, I would say that hardly calls for me to learn the entirety of their history if I have no use of it" 

"do you respect them though?" 

"I fail to see the point that you are trying to make here" 

He chuckled at her response before climbing of the edge. She watched him close the distance between them, whether it was because of pride or ignorance or perhaps something else she couldn't put her finger on in that moment she stood her ground. He stroked her cheek before leaning in and Whispering in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, "at midnight all the women on this island who aren't pregnant will be sacrificed to their God I suggest you leave before that happens" 

He kissed the shell of her ear before withdrawing.

She was about to ask how he knew that when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and her dothraki had come back with her drink. She took it and looked back to find Noone there. She drank the second cup of alcohol much quicker than before. While before she hadn't paid much attention to the people on this island, now she noticed all the women with forlorn looks sitting around different trees around the deck of the floor she was on. She also saw that the clearly pregnant women were the only ones dancing along with the men. She felt uneasy listening to the drums and the songs that were sing in their indegionous language.

She turned to her guard and sked him to escorts her back to the ship before her guilt could completely swallow her whole.

That night on the ship she couldn't help but toss and turn in her sleep, she heard crying everytime she closed her eyes. She shot up in an instant from a nightmare she immediately forgot once she woke up, her nightgown was was incredibly hot, her bed was incredibly hot yet she wasn't sweaty at all. She looked to her side and saw herself in the mirror on her wall. She jumped after feeling as if she saw something move. She stood up and walked towards it, she looked for quite a but of time but nothing was amiss.

She rubbed her eyes after feeling them water a bit, she opened her eyes to see a dark figure on her mirror with a single red light gleaming on the top left. The candles and torchlamps around the room started burning again as his full figure was revealed.

"what are you doing to me?"

She asked looking at him through his reflection in her mirror.

"I just wanna talk, princess"

He started stalking toward her slowly, her breath caught in the back of her throat as he dropped his cloak on the floor and her eyes grew wide. 'Did he only have arm back at the island as well?' she asked in her mind.

As if reading her thoughts he replied upon stepping right behind her. "yes I did, you were too lost in your thoughts to notice I believe"

'seven hells!' her subconscious self screamed at the prospect that this stranger could somehow read her mind. Before she could dwell on that however a knife appeared in his one right hand.

"you were feeling hot weren't you?, why don't we fix that?" he said as he made quick work cutting of her nightgown under which she wore no undergarments seeing as she was supposed to be sleeping. He sliced it off so fast she couldn't follow. She then saw him throw the blade across the room, his hand came up to palm her right breast as he breathed in her scent on her left shoulder. 'why am I allowing this?' she asked herself as she leaned into his touches.

"perhaps leaving daario nahyris wasn't such a good idea" he said off-handedly as he rubbed his clothed erection of her backside. 'so he's still invading my thoughts?' she thought to herself as she moved out of his grip. She walked over to her bed crawled in her sheets and fell on her back pushing herself up with her elbows. 'although he's probably correct, I have been craving man's touch for a while and westeros is still a ways away'.

He climbed into bed with her and she could have sworn she didn't see him take off his clothes yet here he was naked in bed with her.

He pushed her onto her pillow hovering over her. He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers slowly at first before fully enveloping her lower lip. They started fighting for dominance with their toungues Wildly clashing for supremacy. She felt his length brushing up against her thighs a few times and if she was feeling correctly then she was in for a treat. Her core started throbbing at the prospect of being filled by such a giant appendage as far as she was concerned. She whimpered in his mouth as he grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist, she didn't need to be told to do the same with her right.

She felt his throbbing girth pushing into her ass a few times yet she didn't protest. She was open to trying anything with the huge meat that was being offered to her in the moment. She felt him guide his length to her opening and start rubbing at her clit slowly. She broke from kissing him to moan against his neck as he continued teasing her before the moment finally came.

He pushed almost his entire inside with a single powerful thrust. "aahhh!" she moaned out loud before covering her mouth with one of her hands. She was completely filled up so much her opening was being stretched in ways he hadn't ever experienced. she could still feel that he wasn't all the way in completely. He pulled out and his cock was drenched in her wetness before slamming back in, thus time forcing her toes to curl against her will as well as continue creaming on him as some of her natural lubricant dripped onto their legs and the sheets. He sat up a but and grabbed her throat before he started to piston inside her over and over and over again. At first she felt degraded to have him choke her in this way like she was some sort of tool but she soon felt that it added to her arousal. That a queen such as herself was being taken and used by thus handsome Stanger she had just met. He didn't talk to her or treat her like some fragile being. He just rammed into her sex like that's all she was to him and that could very well be true, but in that moment that was all she needed.

She started feeling a familiar coil turning in her stomach as she chased that light at the end of the tunnel. She started screaming and moaning her lungs out as she was closer and closer to her orgasm. The pressure on her neck subsided only to be replaced by a few light slaps on her face before he palmed one of her boobs and squeezed. That was the last straw she needed before unraveling. "aaaaahhhh!!! Fuck me!!" she screamed as her vision went blurry and she closed her eyes. She felt him slap her a few more times before he pulled out, she felt disappointed but was pleasantly surprised when he immediately slammed all the way in her ass.

She shrieked in pain and pleasure as he grabbed her throat and emptied himself in her ass. She felt the warm liquid filling her and moaned he pulled out and some of it spilled on the sheets. His hand went behind her head and yanked her up towards his dick ash bent over and took him in her mouth tasting not only his cum but both her pussy and ass.

She woke with a start the next morning still in her nightgown which was fully in tact as was everything about her. She fell back on her pillow with disappointment, perhaps it was just a dream.


End file.
